


Everything Not Lost

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, episode spec 6x18, protective dad mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: In an attempt to bridge the gap of team arrow, Quentin goes to talk with John.





	Everything Not Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I love Quentin Lance and I think he would 100% have something to say about what's been happening with the team, to the other members of the team. So this is Lance being amazing. Also spoilers for episode 6x18

Quentin wasn’t sure why he was doing this. He knew it might have little effect on anything that had happened, and he couldn’t be sure the man would listen to him either. But it’s not like he had anything to lose by trying. Things had gone too far. 

He knocked on the door and waited, rocking a bit on his heels. This was new territory for him, but considering the last few weeks someone had to step up. Someone had to say something.

The door swung open before him, and there stood John Diggle, towel over his shoulder and finger paint on his forearm. 

Behind John, Quentin could see JJ sitting in front of the coffee table with more paint covering the boy.

“Quentin, this is a surprise,” John said taking the towel and wiping his hands. “What can I do for you?”

“Yeah sorry to drop by unannounced but I think you and I need to talk. You mind if I come in?”

John stepped aside and let Quentin in. In all the years he had known the man, he had never been here. Barely got the Diggle’s address off of Felicity too. And he knew the blonde probably had some idea of why he asked for it in the first place.

“Is everything alright?”

“Honestly?” Quentin gave him a look and sighed. “No it’s not and I’m not ever sure this is a good idea, but I gotta try something.”

John gave him one of his patented looks before he asked. “What’s going on Quentin?”

“I guess you heard about the impeachment,” he didn’t phrase it like a question. Anyone who had turned on their computer or television over the last couple days would have heard. 

“Yeah,” John moved past him, picking JJ up from his spot. “Why don’t you go wash your hands buddy?”

“Okay Daddy,” JJ smiled a toothy grin and kissed John on the cheek before he ran off. It filled Quentin with a wistful fondness, reminding him of when Laurel and Sara had been that small. 

He waited until JJ was out of the room before he spoke again. “How is Oliver handling things?”

“You really want the answer to that question?”

He could see it flash in John’s eyes. He knew exactly why Quentin was there. 

“That’s not fair.”

“No, what’s not fair is abandoning your best friend and leaving him vulnerable to his own demons.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He was drugged, John,” Quentin said meeting the man’s eyes. “Diaz had one of his guys on the take, a city councilman no less, drug Oliver with Vertigo. He spent an entire day thinking his wife and son left him and battling god knows what other guilt he’s got pent up in that head of his. And he could have used you. He could have used all of you.”

“You don’t get it. You don’t know what was going on with the team.”

“You’re right I don’t. I don’t get why any of this had happened. But I sure as hell know it doesn’t all rest on Oliver,” he gave John a shrug. “He’s made mistakes. I know he’s not perfect, but he was in a damn better place then he had been in years.”

“I have to do what’s right for me and my family,” John replied. “I think you’d understand that.”

“Well up until a few weeks ago, that family of yours included Oliver. So unless the whole team has been drugged with Vertigo, I think you’re all placing a lot of blame and anger on the wrong person.”

The bathroom door opened again, and JJ came strolling out towards them. He looked and Quentin and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hey kid,” Quentin waved, then refocused on John. “I’m not saying you didn’t have your own good reasons for quitting, but we both know whatever they were, they didn’t all stem from him.”

He turned towards the door, ready to leave. He had spoken his peace and if John wanted to run with it he could. 

“Quentin,” he called and Quentin stopped, turning back. “Is he okay?”

“No, he’s very far from okay John.” He grabbed for the door, before he added. “But he’s got Felicity and William. And I think they can keep him balanced. Even if he could use someone else in his corner.”

John smirked. “He has you.”

“Yeah, he does. But we both know it’s not the same.” he cleared his throat. “Sorry I interrupted your day.”

“Tell him I said--”

“No, you want to talk to Oliver pick up a phone. I wasn’t even here.”

“It’s not that simple man.”

“Just think about it, alright? Maybe you can’t work with him, but that doesn’t mean you have to cut each other out completely.”

John nodded, and it was more of a response than Quentin was hoping for. 

“I’m gonna go,” Quentin pointed behind him. “I got a lot of stuff to do now that I’m mayor. Like keep the corrupt council from drugging me next.” 

“If you need anything, Lyla and I are here.”

“Thanks but until you resolve this feud with Oliver, I think it’s best I don’t.”

“You say he’s come along way,” John called, as he was almost out the door. “But the Quentin Lance I met six years ago, he never would have stuck up for Oliver.”

“Well we both have grown. Maybe it’s time we all stop seeing people the way they used to be and accept them for who they’ve become. Have a good day John.”

“Bye Quentin.”

As he left, his phone beeped. A message from Felicity popped up on the screen. 

_ Dinner tonight. 6 sharp. Oliver says you have to bring the rolls. P.S. my mom’s in town too. _

He smiled. John was right, the man he used to be would have never considered Oliver like a son. But somewhere along the way he had. And he would do anything he could to keep Oliver from thinking he didn’t deserve the family he had.

He typed a message back.

_ Wouldn’t miss it. _

And he would make sure his friend knew he was part of that family, no matter what. 


End file.
